


Those Arent The Cheat Codes!

by Saltypigeons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chiaki and Kokichi play some games and shuichi is curious, Fluff, Gameplay, M/M, NO THATS NOT IT OH MY GOD, Trans Saihara Shuichi, going back to read your own fics after months is horrifying, i think, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltypigeons/pseuds/Saltypigeons
Summary: Chiaki and Kokichi get caught up in a video game and Shuichi gets curious about itFor Oumasai Exchange recipient #8!





	Those Arent The Cheat Codes!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting this! yay! I hope yall enjoy this, i wrote it a while ago.

The warm commons of the Hopes Peak Academy dorms were quiet at night. Everybody either hanging out with their friends in their rooms or sleeping. But not Shuichi. He preferred the silhouettes coming from the large windows and curling up on one of the couches reading a book or something of the like. He honestly wasn't expecting to find Chiaki there when he went downstairs to get comfortable and he definitely wasn't expecting to find Kokichi right next to her. 

“Kokichi?,” He asked, “what are you doing out here?”

“Watching Chiaki play Ghosting Adventure”. Kokichi replied quickly then, briefing a glance at the clock said, “it's almost eight y'know, you good?”

Shuichi nodded, he had taken his binder off before he came down, nearly falling down multiple times as he struggled with the laundry basket in his room. He saw Kokichi nod quickly then resume his second life as a hawk, spying on Chiaki's game, eyes darting back and forth watching for a slight misstep. 

Curious, Shuichi leaned over her shoulder carefully, he saw a dim castle lit by torch-lights and a horde of monsters surrounding a young traveler character, dodging and attacking. Chiaki's fingers flew over the controller typing out a billion different combos. Finally, the last monster fell and bright letters in a magical font appeared, WINNER, WINNER, WINNER it practically screamed. 

Despite her win though, Chiaki frowned a bit, “Im...bored”, she said, setting the controller down. 

Kokichi looked over at her, “what other games do you wanna play?”

She hummed for a second, a quiet buzzing sound, “the new battle stars came out a few days ago maybe-, wait, no, I didn't buy that one…” She started humming again, more intense this time around furrowing her brow. 

Shuichi thought for a moment, “wait”, he said, “isn't that the new fighting game that came out? The one with a whole bunch of characters?” She looked over and nodded. “I think I might have that one…” He mumbled, loud enough to be heard though.

Chiaki's eyes lit up, “really? Are you sure? It only just came out!” He thought for a moment, nodding slowly, he recalled his parents buying it for him over break, leaving a halfhearted note in the package.

“Yeah I'm sure I have it, I think it's up in my room if you want to play it.” He said, out of his peripherals he saw Kokichi scoot closer, buzzing with excitement. 

Chiaki stared at him, her kind eyes sparkled with stars as she nodded vigorously. Shuichi smiled and stood up, walking to the stairs, the two following behind him like curious cats. 

“Nishishishi, I bet I’ll totally beat you at this,” Kokichi smirked, “right Shumai, you think I can beat her right?” He exclaimed, his face as innocent as a newborn, only by his cheesy smile.

“Nah, Chiaki will kill you in no time,” Shuichi remarked as he unlocked his bedroom door, walking in as the lock clicked open. He could practically hear the pout his boyfriend wore as they walked in, the small girl laughed in response. He kicked his laundry basket over to his closet and kneeled down near his desk, shuffling through the drawers for the game. He heard the two behind him bickering lightly, something about which character had better HP. 

He finally felt the smoothness of the video game cover and pulled out the disc. The plastic wrap was still around it, all wrapped up as tight as a birthday present, or, in this case, so pubescent teenagers wouldn't steal it from the store. He tore it off and threw the plastic away, handing the game to Kokichi, “here, I don't have a console though.” Shuichi said, his parents hadn't even bothered to see if he had the console to play the game the got him. Tragic. 

“No worries, I have the right one in my room, let's go gang,” Chiaki said, slowly standing up, taking the game from Kokichi, running her finger over the game cover, admiring the art that nearly popped off the plastic. She mumbled something to herself then kept started walking.

Shuichi got up from his knees and helped a Kokichi up, taking his hand and keeping it safe as he pulled the other boy up, softly smiling as Kokichi still pouted a bit, Shuichi kissed his forehead lightly to make him feel better and started trying to catch up with Chiaki. The girl in question led the way to her dorm room and opened the door as they approached, though once they were inside, saying Chiaki was comfortable her was an understatement. 

She hummed, “yeah, umm, welcome guys, here's my room…” She trailed off looking at the game again. Everything seemed to have a faint glow to it, even the flat posters on her wall. Above the many shelves lined with figures and numerous video game franchises, layed a small light pink set of fairy lights, multiple game consoles were lined up like soldiers against the wall, she shuffled her socks on the fuzzy carpet, making her way towards the right console and putting the game into it.

The cheery music played, and a bright picture showed up on a small cube-like TV, a slight ringing sounded in Shuichi's ear the moment it turned on. He rubbed his ear but the sound continued. Kokichi voiced his thoughts almost exactly when he said, “Damn Chiaki, how old is that thing?” 

She made a face and shrugged, she probably didn't know either. Handing Kokichi a controller she went to sit down on a bean bag chair, “There's another one in the closet, or you could use my desk chair.” she said, gesturing towards the endlessly colorful void she was slowly sinking into. In no time the game was started with Shuichi on a rolling chair and Kokichi falling into himself. 

Kokichi smirked and giggled as he gained a lead on Chiaki pressing down hard on the randomly set buttons, sprinting wildly on the screen jumping up and down and again. But then Chiaki pressed a series of quick buttons, ABABYBABYYBYY it looked like then the screen lit up a bright green, a character combo screen had appeared. Kokichi mouth wore a silent screech as he tried to dodge her attacks, ultimately though, he failed. His character falling down in slow motion as dust lifted around him. 

Kokichi was still gawking when he turned to her, “That is so not fair and you know it.” She wore a smirk this time and turned back to the character screen. Kokichi made a weird face, squinting his eyes and looking sort of like he was trying to grimace. 

Shuichi laughed quietly and poked Kokichi’s back with his socked foot from behind him. “I thought you were going to ‘totally beat her.’” he mocked. Kokichi pushed him off and stuck his tongue out, facing the to hide a small blush. 

They started another round and smashed their controllers again. Shuichi got comfortable in the spinning chair, this was going to go on for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave some comments!! I hope you all have a lovely day!!


End file.
